the unknown
by the devils son
Summary: summery inside


The unknown

** note: I always wanted to do a S.I. Story. **

** Note: that my character will not be "Good Looking" in any sense of the word this is hardcore realism.= at least in that sense don't like it fuck off.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

** summery: I never understood heroes and I hated villains. I was a loner, I hated crowds. Now with powers I was given that could not be replicated and the special conditions it thrusted upon me. These two groups, these heroes and villains will seek me... But they need to realize that the world is not black and white no matter how much they try to make it so and that great power does not come with great responsibility... it just gives you a means to act...**

exobyte data download summery:

Name: Chaos

build: a little overweight, glasses wearing and has acne scars mostly on his back.

Powers: elemental (fire, ice, earth, and lightning) and technomancy (the ability to make any technology with his mind)

mobility: agility

clothes: Grey hoodie and black gym pants with a gray and red strip on the sides.

Weapons: dual pistols alongside a rifle

Melee: one-handed, elemental fists, and staff

personality: rude, loner, nerd, lazy, slight chivalrousness and temperamental

likes: Video games, female heroes and villains, and guns

dislikes: villains, assholes, batman, rapists and religion

morality: reluctant hero

story start:

my eyes shot open as I came to consciousness. Faintly I heard a mechanical voice **"starting digitization of subject one"** suddenly intense pain began coursing through my body I try fighting back but I was losing... no... I will live... **I WILL FIGHT!** White hot anger and power coursed through my veins blocking out the pain and with a roar I exploded destroying the pod I was in and most of the surrounding area.

That mechanical voice came on again and said **"ALERT! ALERT! Subject one has ****escaped!"**

. I heard clanking behind me I turned my head to see a Brainiac sentry I glanced at my hands which were on fire I smirked as I muttered "time to burn!" I charged at the sentry as he lunged at me. I caught its fist in one hand melting it and with my right fist hit the sentry blasting it back and breaking down the large as hell door behind it and crushing the other two sentries behind it.

Walking through the new hole I made I felt a vibration in my pocket reaching in I was surprised to see a weird device was with me answering it I heard a female voice "oh thank goodness your alive! When the hack failed I feared the worst. Okay I'm oracle and we're going to get you off that ship."

I narrowed my eyes "hey are you the same oracle that helps batman?"

oracle relied with a touch of pride "yep I help coordinate the justice league as well as-"

I cut her off "yeah listen oracle nows not the time for monologues can you just tell me what the fucks going on!"

Hearing something about no respect she continued "okay your on a Brainiac ship. Brainiac invaded earth and your one of the many that got injected with an exobyte which gave you powers and... hold on more robots are incoming down the hall listen I'll explain every thing later right now we need to get you off of that ship" I nodded and continued down the hall.

Turning around a corner I met a first flying at my face sending me to the ground. Shaking my head I glared at another two sentries, lit my fist on fire and acting on instinct I flung my arms which launch a fire ball at the robots exploding on contact and blasting them to bits.

Opening a door (AKA blasting a hole in it ) I entered a large room and in it I see a gigantic spider robot thing absently I muttered "you have got to be kidding me". Noticing the human the robot alerted the sentries "gather reinforcements I will patrol down the hallway"

(play Prayer of a refugee: by rise against)

I shook my head and lit my hands on fire as I prepared to fight this freaking monstrosity "okay you fuck get ready to burn" it charged at me as I threw fire ball after fire ball after it when it came close I dove to the side but got smacked by one of it's legs sending me into a wall. I groaned in pain before I started to get angry once again this time I felt a numbness in my hands I looked down to see my hands incased in ice I flexed my hands into a fist causing sharp spikes to come out of my knuckles.

Smirking sadistically at the robot I cracked my knuckles and said "oh your gonna pay for that one" suddenly it did a weird running in place movement then it launched it self at me again.

Glancing at my ice spiked hands I reacted on instinct and slammed my fist into the ground causing a huge spike to skewer the charging robot.

smirking with pride I spat at the corpse and continued on...


End file.
